


Cover- A Turn of Phrase

by blanketforyourshock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fic cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketforyourshock/pseuds/blanketforyourshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Cover for pennydreadful's A Turn of Phrase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover- A Turn of Phrase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Turn of Phrase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158724) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> Fake Book Cover for pennydreadful's A Turn of Phrase.

 

I post all of my stuff at [Tumblr](http://blanketforyourshock.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
